


Simpleza

by KonaMori



Series: Trey Clover x Riddle Rosehearts [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaMori/pseuds/KonaMori
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles/viñetas]A veces, son pocas las palabras que necesitan para mostrar lo que sienten...(Trey Clover x Riddle Rosehearts)
Relationships: Trey Clover & Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: Trey Clover x Riddle Rosehearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019338
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disney Twisted Wonderland (ディズニー ツイステッドワンダーランド) es propiedad de Aniplex y Walt Disney Japan. Con los maravillosos diseños de Yana Toboso-sensei.
> 
> Advertencia: Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Este será un conjunto de cortos (escritos no mayores a mil palabras) enfocados en mi OTP,【トレリド】Trey Clover x Riddle Rosehearts. Dichos escritos puede ser absolutamente de lo que sea, como gender bender, normal, yuri, en otro mundo, linea alternativa... ya por último, algunos pueden o no tener continuidad entre sí.

─¡Riddle... Finalmente, has despertado!

Con aquella exclamación, no duda ni un solo segundo en abalanzarse y rodear entre sus brazos a la menuda figura que pese a sentirse algo —bastante— confundido y desorientado, corresponde tímidamente al gesto de su amigo de la infancia.

Lentamente alza sus brazos y le rodea de igual manera con un abrazo. Se deja absorber por la embriagante calidez que siente estando así, en su pecho. Tiene tantas preguntas, pero cada una de ellas muere ante la reconfortante comodidad de su cercanía...

Desea que este fugaz instante se congele y dure eternamente sin embargo, es consciente de que eso, no es algo posible y por eso se conforma con disfrutar cada segundo. Hasta que alguno de los dos o, alguien más (lo más probable) venga a interrumpir.

_«Ya habrá tiempo para saber la respuesta de mis dudas»_

Y con aquel pensar, ignora a su molesto raciocinio... se deja llevar por el impulso de necesidad del momento.


	2. II

Sabe que es algo tonto de su parte pero...

─Riddle─llama. ─¿Y si yo fuera una chica?─pregunta disimulando a la perfección su curiosidad.

Ya ni recuerda de dónde surgió tan peculiar tema pero sabe que si Riddle fuera una chica, él seguramente ya le hubiera secuestrado para alejarla de su madre y vivirían felices con sus padres en la panadería... Evitando así, su personalidad y el entrar en overblot sin embargo, si esto fuera al revés y sea él, el que fuera una chica... no está seguro de cómo sería su relación con Riddle.

Siendo honesto, no se ve a sí mismo como una chica hermosa, por más que se imagina siendo mujer... Se visualiza de manera tan rara, por no decir fuera de sí que es totalmente seguro que Riddle no le dirigiría la palabra o peor aún, ni siquiera notaría su existencia.

─No podríamos estar juntos.

Aquella simple respuesta que lo devuelve a la realidad, duele.

─Ha... Me lo imaginaba─se rasca la mejilla deseando el no haber sacado ese tema de conversación.

─Pero, usaría cada momento de mi tiempo libre para conversar contigo. No dudaría en pedir que me relates con lujo de detalle cada momento de tu día, solo para poder escuchar tu voz...

─¡¿Eh?!, espera─interrumpe. ─Riddle, ¿no dijiste qué no podríamos estar juntos?─cuestionó confundido.

─No podíamos ya que no te dejarían entrar a una escuela para chicos sin embargo, te puedo jurar que a pesar de eso yo sería un novio ejemplar...

─¡Espera!─exclamó sin saber si está o no, confundido ante aquella declaración. ─¿Tú y yo, seriamos novios?─pregunta, señalando a sí mismo y luego a Riddle.

─Si, siguiendo tu sugerencia. Yo en lugar de pedirte ser mi novia te pediría que seas mi esposa pero, es seguro que me dirás algo como "es demasiado rápido", lo mejor es que primero empecemos como novios... No dudo de mis capacidades para conseguir un buen trabajo, mantenernos y alejarnos de mi madre hasta que agregue las cosas como se debe, sin tenerle temor y seguir sus absurdas reglas además...

─Trey, ¿estás bien?

No sabe cuándo pero, en algún punto de su argumento su amigo ha tapado su rostro con sus manos, lo único que alcanza a ver es un intenso carmín en sus orejas.

─¿Eh?, si... Estoy bien. Solo que escuchar eso me sorprendió─confiesa sin apartar las manos de su rostro. ─Pensaba que si yo fuera chica tal vez, no nos hubiéramos conocido o que no notarías mi presciencia─agrega.

─¿Por qué piensas eso?, seguro la manera de conocernos sería la misma si consideramos a Che'nya. Lo único que tal vez hubiera cambiado, sería que mi reacción por ti, sería la de un amor a primera vista─dice como si nada.

─Ja... Ya veo─escucha.

Espera unos segundos, pero tal parece que la conversación murió allí por lo cual sigue tomando el té para regresar con su usual rutina de líder del dormitorio de Heartslabyul.

Mientras él vuelve a lo suyo, su amigo y vicelíder de dormitorio, Trey Clover sigue inmóvil, sin procesar del todo aquella información.

Lo único que sabe, es que ahora desearía ser una chica. No podría estar con Riddle pero, por lo que acaba de saber... Su relación con él sería más fácil y sencilla. Bueno, en si su relación sería como la que siempre sueña llevar pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el siguiente paso para que deje de ser un hubiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin más que decir, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicaré mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)
> 
> Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé que no he continuado con "Riddle Rosehearts" pero, no puedo evitar los brotes nocturnos de inspiración y ganas. De momento llevo tres y bueno, estos son bastante sencillos de escribir.
> 
> Sin más que decir, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)
> 
> Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?


End file.
